1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of creating and storing a reaccessible, browser independent end user profile on the end user""s computer, at least upon initial access, of an e-commerce website offering the purchase, downloading and installation of software or information (data) therefrom, without requiring the user to repeatedly enter the profile information. More specifically, the end user profile is downloaded and stored invisibly and seamlessly with the desired data download from the website.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, end user profiling has been accomplished in a more or less program specific manner.
As an example, when a user on the internet accesses a site for download of desired data therefrom, the user must use a specific browser (of choice) to gain access to the site. A typical browser incorporates a function which creates and stores, from input end information, an end user profile in a particular area on the end use""s computer, with the information only being retrievable by the particular browser used when creating the profile. One easily recognized form of such browser dependent function is commonly referred to as a cookie.
Thus, if a user switches between browsers, access to the end user profile by the new browser selected is impossible.
Further, programming is available which will not allow creation of cookies, requiring repeated user information input upon each access of any site requiring user profiling before access is allowed, or upon installation of an application necessary for retrieval of the download data, if such application requires a profile as well.
Accordingly there is a need in the industry for a method of creating and storing a reaccessible end user profile on the end user""s computer which is independent of the browser selected for use by the end user.
Further, there is a need for such method to be accomplished in a substantially seamless manner invisible to the end user, with the end user profile being transferred and stored in a predetermined generically accessible location on the end user""s computer, such as in the registry of the operating system in use.
These, as well as other objects are met by the method described in detail hereinafter.